


He Just Wanted To Sing

by Taurusicorn2400



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: I'm so mean. Please don't hate me.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	He Just Wanted To Sing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so mean. Please don't hate me.

Louis sat in his cell for what seemed like days. He knows it's only been 2 hours, but still. They just threw him in and left. He was also getting kind of hungry, the hospitality in this place is horrendous. He decided to pass the time the best way he knew how. Singing.

_ At first I was afraid, I was petrified _

_ Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side _

_ But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong _

He started off singing it quietly, only so he could hear it, but as he got into the song he began to sing louder.

_ 'Cause you're not welcome anymore _

_ Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye _

_ Do you think I'd crumble _

_ Did you think I'd lay down and die? _

He heard one of the guards tell him to quiet down but he was getting into the groove. He stands up and starts doing a little jig to it.

_ It took all the strength I had not to fall apart _

_ Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart _

_ And I spent oh-so many nights just feeling sorry for myself _

_ I used to cry _

_ But now I hold my head up high and you see me _

Louis gets so into belting the song he doesn't hear his cell door open. He doesn't see Lilly standing there with an annoyed face. He doesn't hear Aasim telling him to shut up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" The question startles him out of his daze. Holy shit does Lilly look pissed.

"I was singing, you know, to pass the time. Entertain some folks."

Lilly let a sneer rise on her face. This kid thinks this is a fucking musical. She doesn't like incompetence. She fucking loathes class clowns, and this kid is turning out to be both.

"I'm going to need you to shut up OK? None of us here wants to listen to you butcher a song. So shut up, and stay still." 

"Butcher? Butcher?! I sang that song perfectly on key. You just don't know good singing when you here it."

Lilly was on her last nerve. This buffoon is making her snap. Lilly decided to nip all this in the bud. She grabbed her knife l, and told one of the guards to hold the idiot down. Louis tried to struggle, but wasn't strong enough.

"This'll teach you to back talk me." Lilly reaches into the boy's mouth.

What happened next made Omar and Aasim recoil away from the cell door, where they were watching. It made the person holding the teen down want to vomit. It made Louis wail louder than he has ever down before. 

Lilly stands up from where she knelt, holding the slimy blood covered muscle in her hand. She told the guard to let him go and to leave the cell. She locks it back, and goes over to where Omar and Aasim reside. She holds up the severed tounge.

"Let this be a warning to you two. Don't talk back. Don't talk at all. Got it?"

The two boys nodded, not wanting to get the same treatment as their friend. Lilly walks away from them. Louis can be heard crying in his cell.

It has been a day, maybe two, without anyone coming back. That could be considered a good thing, if it weren't for what fuckimg happened.

See after the whole….being made an example, Louis curled up and cried. He went silent a few hours after, everyone assumed he just cried himself to sleep. It wasn't until someone went to bring them food did they realize what really happened.

The dude who brought them food opened his cell door, walking in. He went to set the tray of food down when Louis attacked the guy. There was some tussle before the guy stabbed Louis in the shoulder. When Louis kept going, that's when they realized what was happening. The food dude took his knife to Louis's head, stopping the boy for good. 

Lilly got word of what happened. She realized she used her walker killing knife.she realized she didn't even send down a medic to stop the bleeding. Her trying to teach a lesson ended up killing on if her recruits. No matter, maybe this will scare the other ones into doing what she says.

_ Do you think I'd crumble _

_ Did you think I'd lay down and die? _

_ Oh no, not I, I will survive _


End file.
